The goals of the study are to elucidate the genetic importance of leading candidate genes in the pathogenesis of preeclampsia/eclampsia, conduct a genome-wide search for chromosomal regions that may be linked to preeclampsia, and identify and evaluate candidate genes within the linked chromosomal regions in women who have had a previous pregnancy complicated by preeclampsia or eclampsia.